


I believe you have underestimated me and the element of surprise

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Distraction Kiss, Maybe - Freeform, Storm Ring battle, Varia Arc (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), and could not get a scene out of their head, how it could have gone, the author has recently wacthed the "Get Smart" movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a fight for your life, dignity, and anything holding you back, should be thrown out the window





	I believe you have underestimated me and the element of surprise

_"I believe you have underestimated me and the element of surprise"_

(Maxwell Smart, Get Smart, 2008)

* * *

 

Time is running out.

You need to end this fast.

Its easier said then done.

Bodies pressed together, you struggle for any kind of advantage you can use to get the ring. Or at least, get his hands away from your neck, so you can breathe properly.

You struggle to flip him on to his back, or at least remember anything useful from long ago wrestling lessons.  Your legs tangle together, and your nose bumps against his.

Oh! You had hoped to escape here with dignity, but dignity has no place in a life or death battle. You have been in here too long, and you need the ring, and You Need it NOW!

You lean forward and kiss him.

He startles and flinches. Its not a moment you intend to waste.

With one hand you slip the chain from his neck, and with the other you slip one of the many knives into him.

Its unlikely to be fatal, but you have bigger concerns at the moment.

You need to get out of here.

Time is running out.

* * *

I wanted to write something that made sense weather you started it from the top or bottom. Palindromes, I think?

Also, yah I have that scene from get smart stuck in my head. You know, with Max and Agent 23

 


End file.
